


Death of hope. Birth of hatred

by Diofanboy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Demons, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diofanboy/pseuds/Diofanboy
Summary: Zelkova had a peaceful life. But it wasn't to last, as the life he found comfort in, crashed down around him. Now his only mission is to exact justice. But time will tell how far he will go.





	Death of hope. Birth of hatred

The universe is full of bizarre races and powerful beings. From the godlike Majin buu, to the powerful saiyans, the ruthless Freeza and many others. However, this story will not start with such beings. It starts on a remote planet named Oak.

Planet Oak doesn’t have many predators, so the oaklings, the baby blue humanoids who inhabit this planet, never needed to become all that powerful, and because of that, never evolved to become that strong. Their planet’s barren however, which lead to the oaklings evolving into a rather cooperative and intelligent species to survive in the harsh environment.

The oaklings are more advanced in comparison to most other species, but not by much. The main reason why they haven’t been destroyed by any world ending threats is mostly because planet Oak resides at a faraway corner of the west area of universe 7. Most threats either didn’t know about the planet, or didn’t bother going there, as the planet had little worth.

In the capital of this planet, called Druantia, lives 365 million people. The capital makes up for most of the civilization on this planet. The smaller cities around the planet were still larger than even cities on other planets.

* * *

At early morning, in an average green apartment building in the outskirts of Druantia was an 18-year-old teen oakling standing in a kitchen making sandwiches. He had short blue hair, baby blue skin, a simple grey t shirt, an apron with a heart on it and a calm demeanour.

When he was done with three sandwiches, he packed them up into bags and sat them down, before heading to another room, where a 12-year-old boy was sleeping in a bed.

The teen shook the boy and said “Wake up Acker. It’s morning.”

The boy, named Acker, turned around and whispered “No, let me sleep.” making the older boy smile.

The man took out a device, sat it on a table on at table on the other side of the room and clicked on it. The device made a tiny sound that was slowly getting louder, and as it got louder, the young man left, leaving Acker alone with the device.

He went to the living room to get dressed, while the sound got louder and louder. The oakling put on a pink t shirt and black pants. The blue-haired man was about done when he heard the sound stop and then heavy steps coming from the bedroom.

Acker came out of his room, now dressed in black clothes, grumpily looking at the older teen. “You know bro, you put on this kind and gentle persona, but in reality, you’re a dickhead.”

The older brother laughed out loud at this and responded “Well, I’m a dickhead that loves you.”

The younger brother slogly walked to the end of the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and pushed a button on a panel. Acker then put the bowl under a tap. Eventually a blue goop started coming out of the tap. The older brother saw this and scowled.

“Really? After I prepared sandwiches for you? Why do you even like that stuff? It’s processed and can’t be good for you.” the older oakling asked slightly irritated, pointing at the sandwiches he made.

Acker just shrugged and said “Listen bro, your food is delicious and all, but I eat it almost every day. I need variation. Besides, it’s really popular in school.” The older oakling looked deadpanned straight into his brother’s eyes. The other oakling eventually got uncomfortable with the staring. Eventually he relented. “Fine, I’ll take some of your sandwiches for lunch. But only because I love you.”

The older brother brightened up. He then packed the sandwiches into a bag and gave it to his little brother, who had just finished his breakfast. Acker walked to the entrance of the apartment and put on a black coat and shoes. He then looked back and yelled “Hey, Zelkova! I’m leaving for school!” But before Acker could leave, the older brother, Zelkova, ran over to the door and blocked the way. The younger oakling said “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

Zelkova then hugged his brother. “you can’t leave without your goodbye hug.” The little brother groaned loudly, but the older wouldn’t let go. Eventually, Acker returned the hug. “I love you, little bro. Don’t forget, I’ll be there for you, no matter what.”

They let go of each other. Zelkova looked at his brother, who looked downwards, hiding his face. Acker then said “You know, you say that, but I have trouble believing you.”

This confused the older brother. “Uh, why would you say that?”

Acker then said “Because you failed.” Zelkova got even more confused. The little brother looked up, showing his face.

Half of Acker’s face had burned up. Most of his face was covered in ashes and blood and one of his eyes were missing. Zelkova was horrified. He couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. His little brother had been hurt, without him being able to do anything about it. The older oakling could look in disbelief.

When Zelkova looked down, he could see that Acker’s body was in a similar state. His right arm was gone, and his left hand had lost two fingers. His entire lower body had also disappeared. The younger brother then said “You failed. You let me die.”

Before the older brother could respond, the world came crashing down around them. Zelkova now stood alone in a ruined city. The skies were burning up and screams could be heard from all over. Bodies covered the now ash covered road and buildings were crashing down around him.

Zelkova couldn’t fathom what was happening. Everything was fine a minute ago, now everything is being destroyed. He looked up and saw giant spaceships leaving the planet. When most of them had left, then he felt an earthquake. He has felt earthquakes before, and he knew this one was more powerful than anything he had ever felt before.

Then he saw a bright light cowering him. He heard an explosion which was louder than anything he had ever heard. When Zelkova could see again, he could see planet Oak still below him. Although now with a huge crater revealing the core of the planet. Then another explosion came from the core, destroying the rest of the planet. As the wave of destruction came towards Zelkova, and he could do nothing but scream.

* * *

Zelkova jostled out of his sleep. He panted harshly in his seat, sweat poured from his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was in a black castle. He was in the throne room, and the oakling was sitting on the throne. Outside the sky was reddish purple and dark mountains covered the horizon.

The oakling had changed. His skin now a darker shade of blue, and his eyes were red, with coal black sclera. There were black markings on his face, with marks going down eyes. He was wearing no shirt and pure black, thick pants and no shoes. His nails were also coal black. On his back were dark purple wings and coming out of his now black hair where two long black horns.

Zelkova brought his hands to his face. After a few moments, he calmed down enough to lower his hands. He looked at the sweat in his hands with disgust and said “That nightmare again.”

He stood up from his throne and walked out of the room. Going down a long corridor, he came to a gate leading to a bridge. He walked on that bridge for a while before getting to a mountain. Zelkova walked on that mountain until he reached a cave.

The cave was dark and dry. It stretched as far as the eye could see, which wasn’t very far. Zelkova stretched out his hand and said **“Light”**. When he said that small orbs of white shot out of his hands. Those orbs placed themselves on the cave ceiling, all in a row. Then they expanded, lighting up the entire cave.

With the cave now lit, Zelkova proceeded into the cave. After walking for a while, he got to a monument. It was a rock in the shape of two hands. The two hands held onto a black jacket. Underneath there was writing, which said ‘Never forget Acker. Never forget your anger and hatred.’

Zelkova sat in front of the monument. He got a look of melancholy as he read the first sentence. After the second, he let his anger show. “Don’t worry. I’ve never forgotten. You will be avenged, little brother.” He then looked up with immense hatred in his eyes. “I will kill the one who did this to you. Beerus the destroyer will get what is coming to him. Just watch big brother do this for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of Death of hope, birth of hatred. I have plans to finish it, but this whole story is a hobby while I finish school. And I might lose interest in the story at anytime, so I can't say I'll finish it. But, here's hoping that I'll finish it. Write in the comments what you thought, and I'll see if I continue it. See you later. Or never. Who knows.


End file.
